The Fellowship Effect
by Smeagol Fasir Kenobi
Summary: What happens when a newly formed Fellowship meets chaos theory? Will they ever make it back and destroy the Ring? Lord of the Rings meets Jurassic Park. PG13 for violence.
1. Where Are We?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. It is very likely that nothing that shows up will be mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So be it," Elrond said ceremoniously. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where're we goin'?" Pippin asked.

Elrond was about ready to explode then and there, but before he could, the entire newly-formed 'Fellowship of the Ring' disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Pippin looked around. "Okay, forget that question. Where _are_ we?"

"Our weapons!" Aragorn exclaimed. He was right. Everyone's weapons were gone.

"My hat!" Gandalf announced. At least he still had his staff.

"My cooking pots," Sam said longingly.

Boromir still had his horn. Aragorn had the Evenstar. Gimli had his helmet and armor. But that just about covered it as far as weapons and armor went.

Frodo looked terrified. "What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

All eyes turned to the Hobbit. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked. "What is it?"

"It's . . . it's not here."

"What?" Pippin asked.

Frodo was trembling. "The Ring."


	2. We're Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own Jurassic Park. And as soon as I figure out how the Fellowship got there, I probably will not own that, either. Oh, well. Life is good. Still.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I left it on the table," Frodo explained. "I never thought to . . . pick it up again."

"Could happen to anyone, Laddie," Gimli assured him.

"But I'm not anybody! I'm the Ringbearer! This is the most important Ring in Middle-Earth! And it's still there!"

"Elrond will handle it," Aragorn said confidently. "Let's just handle figuring out a way to get back."

"Or finding out where we _are_, for starters," Boromir agreed.

"I know every forest in Middle-Earth," Legolas said, shaking his head. "I don't recognize this."

Aragorn nodded. "The air's different, too. We aren't in Middle-Earth."

They all stared. "Strider, do you realize what you just said?" Merry demanded. "How did we get here?"

"That's not as important as 'How are we going to get back?'."

Gandalf nodded. "True. But if we can find whoever brought us here, we'll find a way back."

"Shhhhhh," Legolas cautioned.

"What, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Quiet."

"What is it, you pointy-eared Elf?" Gimli asked.

"We're not alone."

* * *

**The Huntress–**Glad you like it, and I promise, someone from Jurassic Park is about to show up. :) See if you can guess who. :) Muahahahahaha.

**Zammy–**Well, if you could tell me what you're confused about, I could clear it up. I don't know what's confusing; I haven't mentioned chaos theory. :) Just kidding. Chapters this short _do_ tend to be confusing for the first few chapters. :) All the cliffhanger stuff can get annoying, too, I know, but that's not going away. I like it. And I am going to rule the world!!!! Just kidding. I have a pretty strange sense of humor, and suffer from a 'deplorable excess of personality,' as Hammond would put it. (sigh) Oh, well. :)


	3. Strength in Numbers

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Jurassic Park is not mine. The world is safe.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Over there, about fifty feet," Legolas said.

"How many?" Aragorn asked.

"Just one. And I don't think he sees us."

"Maybe we should go ask him where we are," Frodo suggested.

"It doesn't look like he knows."

"Then we should go help him," Pippin said.

Boromir nodded. "He's right; strength in numbers."

"Nine to ten isn't that much of a change," Gimli pointed out.

"One man can make a difference," Gandalf said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"They just . . . vanished," one of the Gondorians noticed.

"Well, obviously, but where'd they vanish _to_?"

There was a sound of laughter from over in the corner. All eyes turned. "You!" Elrond exclaimed.

"At your service, my lord Elrond."

"Q, what are you doing?"

"Spicing up your day."

"Where are they?"

"They'll be back."

"When?"

"When they figure out how to get back. The question is, Elrond, what will you do with the Ring until then?"

* * *

Muahahahaha. Okay, so yes, I am delaying telling you who else is there. I love suspense. :)

**that random reviewer–**Glad you like the idea. :) Actually came from my sister wondering what would happen if Legolas tried to jump on a T-rex like he seems to jump up on everything else. :)

**Zammy–**T-Rex and raptors will show up soon after they figure out where they are and what they are doing. I have them make plans and then have the dinosaurs mess them up and thus delay their return to Middle-Earth. :) Get it? :)

**SNATIF--**You must be some kind of mind-reader. Ian is my favorite character in all the Jurassic Park books and movies! :)


	4. Ian Malcolm

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Jurassic Park is not mine. Site B is not mine.

**Chapter Four**

The Fellowship chose Legolas, Aragorn, and Pippin to go greet the man because Legolas was quiet, Aragorn blended in so well, and Pippin had been chattering a lot so Gandalf took the opportunity to send him off somewhere else.

Pippin was actually very quiet as they approached. But when they were close enough, he jumped out. "Boo!" he shouted.

The man turned around so quickly, Pippin backed up, tripped over a root, and fell to the ground. The man looked startled for a moment, but then started laughing. Pippin couldn't help laughing, too,as the man helped him up and dusted him off a little.

"Hey, everyone, come on out!" Pippin called.

They all came, somewhat warily. Aragorn was studying the stranger, tall, smiling, dressed all in black, not flustered at all by what was happening.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was alone," he admitted with a grin.

"How did we get here?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know."

"How did _you _get here?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Where is here?"

There was a deafening roar in the distance. The stranger's smile faded. Frodo's face turned white as he moved closer to Gandalf. "'Where is here?'" the stranger repeated. "You don't want to know."

* * *

**SNAITF – **And now we've got Ian, Aragorn, and Pippin, all in the same place. Isn't this fun? :) 


	5. The Island

_Gollum: Now, eventually, you may want to have _dinosaurs_ in your dinosaur story, am I right? Hello?_

_Smeagol: Go away. The dinosaurs will show up soon. They do not obey my time schedules. And if you quote Ian Malcolm one more time, book or movie, you are in trouble.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Q, who is making short appearances but not really doing much, is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"We shall keep the Ring here until they return," Elrond decided.

Q grinned. "You realize you could be waiting a long time."

"If they're not back within a week, we shall decide on another plan."

Q laughed. "But what?"

* * *

"It's okay," Legolas said. "Whatever it is, we're downwind."

"And that makes it okay?" Pippin asked.

Boromir put his arm around the Hobbit's shoulders. "It makes it safer." He turned to the stranger. "What is it, anyway?"

"Tyrannosaurs. But your friend's right. They hunt mostly by smell and sound."

Legolas shook his head, indicating that he and Boromir weren't exactly friends.

"I've had to work with some people I didn't particularly care for, too," the stranger smiled. "Anything at all can and does happen."

"Who are you?" Merry asked. There was something about this man that he liked, but he couldn't place it.

"Ian Malcolm. And you?"

Merry quickly introduced himself and the rest of the Fellowship. Ian shook hands all around. "Good to meet you all. I know the circumstances are less than perfect."

"To say the least," Gandalf said seriously. "Do you know how to get out of here? It's very important that we return immediately."

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure where we are, and I don't even think this is an island I've seen before. I would suggest heading for the coast; we might be able to find a plane or a boat."

"Which is the fastest way to the coast?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas looked around and smelled the air. "We're about in the center of the island. We could go east, west, or north, and get there in about the same time, but there are cliffs to the north that would be very hard for the Hobbits to climb.

"What's to the south?"

"It's a lot farther."

Gandalf looked at Ian. "Your suggestion?"

"Before you were here, I heard a lot of sounds. To the east is Tyrannosaur territory. The Velociraptors are to the west.

"So basically we get attacked by one animal or we get attacked by another?" Gimli asked.

"More or less right," Ian nodded.

"No other choice?" Frodo asked.

"What would you suggest?" Gandalf asked.

"That depends. How urgent is it that you get back to where you came from?"

"Very," Gandalf assured him.

"Then we should head for the coast, quickly."

"Which way?" Aragorn asked. "The odds sound pretty bad either way."

"They are," Ian nodded. "But as much as I thought I'd never say it, we should go through the Tyrannosaurs' territory. I'm warning you; they have excellent smell. If you have any food, make sure it's in some kind of closed container."

"How long will it take to get there?" Boromir asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have some idea."

"You'd better have more than 'some' idea," Gandalf said, "or we may as well all be dead."

* * *

Ian had met people like Gandalf before; he was trying to be serious and in control of the situation even though he had no idea what was going on. Ian shrugged off the comment and started explaining what he knew of the area.

Pippin was trying to pay attention, but Ian's explanations were constantly interrupted by questions from Gandalf and Boromir about the dinosaurs, what to watch out for, which ones were dangerous, how they attacked. So basically all the youngest Hobbit managed to pick up was that Tyrannosaurs and Raptors were very dangerous, that Dilophosaurs were poisonous, and that Compys attacked anything that looked helpless.

Pippin sighed, and, as was a habit when he was bored, began to wander. Soon, he was out of sight of the others.

The young Hobbit looked around. Which way had he come from? Suddenly, a bird-like creature jumped out from behind a tree.

Pippin struggled to match the creature with a name. Small, bird-like, three toes, bobbing head . . . Ian had mentioned something like that . . . a Compy! The Hobbit took a step back and tried not to look helpless.

The creature gave a little squeaking sound. Pippin looked around and saw more of the little animals. He gulped.

As if in perfect order, four of the animals jumped up on the small Hobbit, all from different directions.

Pippin screamed.

* * *

_Gollum: Why the Compys? Why didn't you have him get attacked by a T-Rex or a Velociraptor or something?_

_Smeagol: Do you want me to kill him or what?_

_Gollum: Yessssss, preciousssss._

_Smeagol: Go away._

_Gollum: Go away? Where would you be without me?_

_Smeagol: Someplace peaceful.

* * *

_

**Snaitf – **And it just got funner. Is that even a word? Funner? Oh, well. Good thing my teacher isn't reading this.

**Zammy – **Presto, the chapter is longer. A little. Sort of. And, um, Q, um, he is there because he's the only one I could think of who would possibly want to whisk the Fellowship out of Middle-Earth and onto an island with dinosaurs that isn't Jurassic Park, which was destroyed, and isn't Site B, which has too confusing a map for me to follow, so I didn't want to send them there. So now I can make this all up and put the dinosaurs where I want them and have the Fellowship stuck in between the T-Rex and the Velociraptors. So I needed someone who could create an island with dinosaurs on it without having to do years of research and have them hatch from eggs and stuff. So that's why Q is there.


	6. The Clouds Burst

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Jurassic Park is not mine. There. I also borrowed the title from The Hobbit.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Legolas jerked his head up. "That was Pippin!"

The scream came again, louder. They all ran off in the direction of the sound.

"Pippin! Pippin!" Merry shouted as the sound grew louder.

"Merry!" Pippin called back. "Help!"

Suddenly, the shouting stopped. They ran on for a little ways, following the squeaking of the small dinosaurs.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Ian reached him first, with Boromir and Merry close behind. While everyone else waited to decide what to do, Ian grabbed two of the Compys and threw them off the young Hobbit. He was joined first by Merry, and then by everyone else, all of whom had by that time arrived.

Soon, the Compys grew tired of being thrown against trees and hopped off, a good many of them awkwardly.

Merry was kneeling by Pippin, looking up at the others as they finished scaring off the Compys. He had only one question in his mind: was his best friend okay?

All of a sudden, it didn't matter to him why Pippin had wandered off, how he had gotten this far without noticing he wasn't with the others, how the others hadn't noticed he wasn't there. Scaring off what remained of the little dinosaurs wasn't important.

The only thing in the world that mattered to him now was his best friend.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Pippin. The youngest Hobbit lay on the ground. "Fool of a Took," Gandalf mumbled.

"No, just a little too careless," Ian said. "He isn't the first to get hurt here because he was a little too careless. He seems like the youngest of you."

"He is," Frodo nodded.

"Will he be okay?" Merry asked. His friend looked terrible, all scratched up and bloody.

"He should be," Gandalf nodded. "He probably fainted purely out of surprise."

Pippin groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Merry?"

"It's okay, Pip. We're all here."

"Those . . . things. They were everywhere."

"They won't come back," Boromir said gently.

"My arm hurts."

"Not surprised," Gandalf nodded.

"Can you walk?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know." As the ranger helped him up, the Hobbit winced in pain. He whimpered a little.

"We'll travel faster if we carry him," Boromir said.

Ian sighed. These people were in such a hurry to get moving. "Sit down, Pip," he said, gathering up bits of the Hobbit's clothes the Compys had torn off. When the Hobbit was seated, he used them to bandage Pippin's left arm, which had been bitten pretty badly. Then the mathematician wrapped his coat around him; it was surprisingly cold for an island so far south, he realized. "A little better?" Ian asked, well aware that it wouldn't help everything.

Pippin nodded gratefully. "Is there any food here? I'm hungry."

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "This Hobbit is fine."

"As much as I'd like to agree with you in this matter, Gandalf," Ian said quietly, "no, he's not."

"Ian Malcolm, I have seen people recover from injuries far worse than –"

"Not without rest! Your departure won't be harmed by a delay of ten minutes! Now sit down, all of you. Rushing headlong into danger you don't know a thing about is a bad enough idea. Doing it hurt and without rest is suicide!"

"We need to get back."

"I know how urgent your Quest is; you spent all the time since you've found me explaining how urgent it is, short of the last maybe ten minutes. But it will do you no good dying trying to get back as fast as you can. I want to get off this island, too, but our first priority is survival."

Pippin was amazed. It was the first time he had seen anyone stand up to Gandalf. Everyone else was equally shocked. Including Gandalf. When he spoke, he spoke slowly. "The fate of Middle-Earth may rest in our hands. A day, or even an hour, may make the difference. Frodo, the choice is yours, but I urge you not to think too long."

Frodo kept his eyes lowered. "I, at least, should go back. It is a slim chance that we will even be able to get off this island, but it is a chance, a risk, that I believe I have to take." He stood. "I'm going with Gandalf."

"Frodo," Ian said. "I urge you to reconsider. Not for your sake, but for theirs." He motioned to the group. "If you push them too hard, beyond their limits, they may not make it."

"I do not ask them to come," Frodo said. "My question is: Who will?"

* * *

Oooooh, Fellowship splitting up already. :)

**Lady Moofin – **Well, as you've seen, Pippin is not dead. There's a Q in James Bond? I'm lost.

**Zammy – **Will put that on list of things to do: find _Elves in Space _and read it. Um . . . is that under Star Trek or Lord of the Rings?

**xWhit3staRx – **:) Yay! I split up the Fellowship! Again! Somehow I find them easier to write in smaller groups so I can focus on everyone's personalities. :) Such as a now-obvious clash of personalities between Gandalf and Ian. :)


	7. Dilophosaur

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Jurassic Park is not mine.

A/N: I am apologizing ahead of time for the short chapter after such a long wait. I was delayed.  
Gollum: Stop quoting Gandalf.  
Smeagol: Sorry. But I was.

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

"Wait," Boromir objected. "Frodo, can't you see? If we split up, we have even less a chance of being able to get back. We won't be able to think together, plan together. You don't split an army up into two groups with two different strategies if people disagree. You work the problem out, together, find a compromise."

"But that takes time!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Then it takes time. It's better than flying blind. All of you, sit down! We left Middle-Earth as one Fellowship of the Ring; that's the only way we're going to get back."

Gandalf reluctantly sat down. Frodo followed suit. Pippin breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you, Boromir.

"All right, Boromir, make this quick," Gandalf grumbled.

"We don't even know which way we're going!" Ian pointed out.

"Do we have any food?" Pippin inquired innocently.

"No," Gandalf said stiffly. "Which is another reason for a quick departure."

"With all due respect, Gandalf, I'm a Ranger," Aragorn sighed. "Pippin, you and the others stay here. I'll find something."

"You shouldn't go alone," Legolas pointed out. "And you'll need to be able to find your way back."

"I can give a shout. I won't go far."

Gandalf shook his head. "Shouting could attract more creatures."

"No more than your grumbling about everything," Ian pointed out.

"A bird call?" Aragorn suggested.

"A bird call," Gandalf agreed.

"Two screech owls and a barred owl."

Gandalf nodded.

"I should come with you," Legolas insisted.

"No, they'll need your ears here."

"You should take someone, in case something happens."

"Very well. Care to join me, Gandalf, since you're so eager to do something?"

Gandalf mumbled something, but got up. Soon, they were out of sight.

* * *

The forest was thick, filled with many kinds of trees and plants. The birds were singing and the sunlight was dim. Aragorn felt right at home.

Gandalf sighed. Now that he was away from Ian, he realized he'd overreacted. He was right; they didn't even know which way they were going. And Frodo was right; their chances of getting back at all were slim. And Boromir was right; their chances would only get worse if they split up.

"These look all right," Aragorn said. The Wizard barely heard him; he was lost in thought.

Suddenly, a creature leapt out of the trees. Aragorn instinctively reached for his sword, only to realize that it wasn't there. The creature sprang towards them.

There was only one. One as far as Aragorn could see. Or smell. This one had a very distinct odor. It wasn't bad-smelling, not sour or rotten or decaying, but it still made the Ranger nausious. Almost like . . .

Before Aragorn had a chance to place it in his mind, something covered his face. Almost like a goo, not quite sticky, but not a solid or liquid. Whatever it was, the Ranger realized it was all over his face, covering his eyes. He couldn't see.

Gandalf was just as startled as his friend. Before the strange creature could even get ready to do anything else, a good whack from Gandalf's staff knocked all plans of lunch out of the dinosaur's mind. After being hit again, it abandoned the idea altogether and ran.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf was at the Ranger's side in an instant. "Can you walk? We should get back to the others."

"I . . . I think so. I just can't see." Suddenly, he felt dizzy. It passed quickly, but it was enough to worry him.

Gandalf placed an arm around his friend's shoulders, guiding him in the right direction. "Let's go back."

* * *

**xWhiteXstaRx – **Well, it looks like the Fellowship won't be splitting up, after all. Sorry this took so long.

**Kelsey Estel – **Discouraged? It takes a lot more than people complaining about the length of my stories and the plot to get me discouraged. It'll give me writer's block, yes, but not get me discouraged. :) Anyway, okay, the Fellowship didn't split up but the chapter was still short, I know. Hmmm, if you like serious crossovers, it's a good thing you read this one and not several of my other crossovers. (whistles innocently) Or even some of my stories that aren't crossovers. (whistles Fellowship Theme) Hmm, I'm not sure the island is even big enough that the groups could end up 20 miles apart.  
Gollum: For pete's sake, Smeagol, that wasn't meant literally.  
Smeagol: Yeah, but still, interesting thought . . . how big is this island?  
Gollum: Big enough for you to run from me around.  
Smeagol: Oh, dear. Anyway, thanks for the tips, mellon nin. Trying to work on description. But you can only talk for so long about what a Dilophosaur smells like before it tries to eat something. :)


	8. On the Run

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine. Ian Malcolm is not mine. The dinosaurs are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Legolas sprang up as he saw Gandalf and Aragorn approaching. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," Gandalf answered flatly, helping Aragorn sit down. "Ian?"

"Dilophosaur," Ian nodded, wiping some of the goo from the Ranger's face. "Have to admit, I don't really know much about them; I've never run into one before. How do you feel?"

"Other than not being able to see? I don't know. One moment I feel all right, but the next . . ."

"Uh-huh."

"Is there anything you can do?" Gandalf asked.

"No," Ian answered honestly. "I'm no doctor, and even if I was, I wouldn't have what I need, not here."

"Legolas?"

"I don't know anything about the poison; I don't dare try."

Suddenly, Aragorn found himself gasping for breath. He clutched his chest, trying to scream for help, but all that came out were dry, raspy sounds.

At once, there came a voice, very close to him, one the Ranger barely recognized as Boromir's. "No, don't struggle! Breath easily! Deep breaths. Breathe in. Out. There."

Aragorn could smell pipe-smoke, with a peculiar scent mixed in. He took one deep breath, then another, and, eventually, he found he was getting more air. He tried hard to relax, to let go. Finally, he was breathing normally.

"It works," Boromir smiled, his voice a mixture of surprise and relief.

"What did you do?" Ian asked, genuinely impressed.

Legolas smelled the smoke coming from Boromir's pipe. "Athelas."

Boromir nodded. "Kingsfoil, Faramir called it. He gave it to me before I left Minas Tirith."

Aragorn smiled, still coughing a little. "Remind me to thank your brother. And thank _you_, for remembering it."

"Least I could do."

"Will the dinosaurs smell the smoke?" Gandalf asked.

Ian nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure what their reaction will be. It may attract some of them; it may scare others."

"Wonderful." Gandalf looked around at the group. Pippin and Aragorn were hurt, Valar knew how badly. The others were obviously discouraged by this. Whatever their chances had been, they were getting steadily worse.

Frodo looked up at the Wizard. "What should we do, Gandalf?"

"I think we should start going. The sooner we can get off this island, and the sooner we get back to Imladris, the sooner Aragorn and Pippin will get help, and the better their chances."

Ian nodded. "I have to agree with you this time. The poison eventually causes paralysis. I'd love to get you back where you belong before that kicks in."

"How long?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"But you have a guess."

Ian sighed. "The tour guide said a matter of minutes." He couldn't look up to see the others' reaction; he already knew the looks on their faces. "We should get moving."

Boromir nodded and scooped up Pippin. Legolas and Ian helped Aragorn to his feet. Gandalf watched, pleased at how well they were working together, even if that was the only thing that was going right. He went over and took Ian's place beside Aragorn. "You know where to go; you should lead, Ian."

Ian looked around, and no one objected. From Boromir's arms, Pippin smiled at him. He smiled back. "All right, let's go."

* * *

They moved slowly. Aragorn was clearly becoming frustrated. The blindness wasn't all that terrible, but his legs were beginning to give way underneath him. More and more, he found himself relying on Gandalf and Legolas for support.

Ian was careful not to go to fast. Still, he was all too aware of the noise they were making. Something would hear them.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped. "Ian," he whispered. "We're being watched."

Ian nodded slowly. "Raptors."

"As if things weren't bad enough," Gandalf mumbled.

"Do you see that tree up ahead?" Ian asked. It was a huge tree, with branches low enough to reach for climbing.

"Yes, but we'll never make it there."

"Not without a diversion," Legolas added.

"Exactly," Ian smiled. "Boromir, Legolas, I need your help. When I give the signal, split off from the group. Circle around a longer way to the tree. Hopefully, by then, the rest of you will have reached it. Good?"

Boromir set Pippin down. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay . . ." He eyed the trees. "Now!"

* * *

They all took off. Ian ran left. Boromir ran right. Legolas ran almost straight back, knowing he would have to make a longer loop than the others.

The rest of the Fellowship ran for the tree. Only two raptors followed them. Gandalf whirled around to face them with his staff, whacking first one, then the other. He had to hit them several times before they backed off, but finally they did.

Frodo scrambled up the tree, followed closely by Merry. Gandalf helped the other two Hobbits up, and then Aragorn. Then he climbed up himself. The raptors snapped at the branch, but they soon climbed out of reach.

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Boromir was the first to appear out of the trees, defending himself with a stick against two raptors. Gandalf smiled; there had been three chasing him.

Boromir dropped the stick and jumped, and his hands caught the branch. One of the raptors leapt up, clawing his leg, but a sharp kick sent it to the ground again. Blood poured from the wound as the others helped him up.

The four raptors formed a circle around the tree. Boromir realized as he looked down: The others would have an even harder time. He was oblivious to the pain as Gandalf bandaged his leg. His only thoughts were with the other two.

* * *

Legolas came running up to find the tree surrounded by raptors, but close to the trunk. With two or three more raptors close behind him -- he hadn't turned to see exactly how many, but he could hear their breath -- he leapt for a far-out branch, and swung himself up with ease. Without even stopping to catch his breath, he climbed in nimbly to where the others were.

He quickly took in the situation. The four Hobbits were huddled close to the trunk. Gimli looked like he wanted to jump down and start fighting. Boromir was still catching his breath. Aragorn was wishing he knew what was happening. And Gandalf was watching the trees and bushes intently for any sign of Ian.

But there was nothing, only the sound of the raptors below.

* * *

Muahahahahahahahaha. Cliffhanger!

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm -- **Yeah, Gandalf's a little cranky. I was a little cranky with my sister when I wrote some of this, so it kinda rubbed off. :)

**Zammy -- **Well, the raptors are here. And the T-Rex will be coming sooner or later. :)

**Kelsey Estel **-- Yes, you've definitely helped. If all my chapters had been as short as the first ones, this would be taking me forever to finish! (might've been able to update a little more often, though.) :)

**xWhit3StaRx -- **:) Wow, this took me forever to update. At least the chapter's longer. :) I now actually have some idea of how I want this to end, so it should be easier from here, right:)


	9. Life Finds a Way

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, and I don't own Jurassic Park, and I don't own Q._

**Chapter Nine**

Legolas looked around, searching the bushes for any sign of movement. He _had_ to be out there somewhere.

At last, a few bushes rustled, then out of the woods, out of breath, bloody, and throwing everything he could reach at the raptors following him, came Ian Malcolm.

Ian saw the tree. The others were safe -- all of them. Good. But now there were six or seven raptors gathered around the trunk of the tree. Impossible.

By now, he was gasping for breath. The mathematician didn't have Legolas' speed, or Boromir's strength. He was quickly becoming exhausted.

At that moment, Gimli dropped out of the tree, landing on one of the raptors below. He got up and shook himself, grabbing the stick Boromir had dropped. Then he started after the raptors chasing Ian. "Go!" Gimli shouted to Ian as Gandalf dropped from the tree, staff in hand, to join him.

Ian ran, his lungs burning, a searing pain in his chest and arms where the raptors had clawed him. Just a little more . . .

Suddenly, a raptor jumped on his back. He could feel its teeth, its claws, ripping through his clothes.

Gandalf whirled around and struck the raptor with his staff. Its body crumpled on top of Ian's. "Ian!" Gandalf called. "Ian, get up!"

Slowly, his whole body shaking with the effort, Ian Malcolm got to his feet. "Can I help?"

"Yes; get up in the tree!" Gimli called. Ian didn't think twice; Gimli and Gandalf were talking care of the raptors. There was nothing he could do. Legolas and Boromir helped him up onto the branch.

"How y'all doing?" Ian asked, but he could already tell. Boromir was wounded, but not too badly. Legolas wasn't even out of breath. Aragorn, on the other hand . . .

He looked down. The raptors were running off. Gimli and Gandalf were running towards the tree. Soon, they were all safe.

Ian leaned against the tree trunk, exhausted. Boromir put a hand on his shoulder. "Well done."

"Thanks. You, too, you and Legolas."

"So what should we do now?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf looked around. "Catch our breaths and continue. Ian?"

"Sounds like the best idea, better than sitting in a tree forever."

"I meant how do you feel? You look terrible."

"I'll survive. The important thing is for y'all to get back where you came from, then we can worry about how I feel."

For once, Gandalf looked surprised. "Thank you . . . for understanding how important this is."

"Don't thank me yet; we're still here. And even if we can get back to the mainland, I don't know how we'll get you back where you came from."

"We'll find a way," Gandalf smiled.

He was just starting to climb down when Legolas heard something. "No, don't go down," the elf whispered sharply. "Get back up here, quickly. Something's coming."

Ian listened, and what he heard sent a shiver down his spine. He'd heard it, felt it, before, and the roar and the shaking of the ground were unmistakable.

"Tyrannosaur," Ian whispered as Gandalf returned to the branch.

"I can see it," Legolas nodded. "It's coming this way."

"Can we outrun it?" Gandalf asked Ian.

The mathematician shook his head. "No. Our best chance is to stay where we are, and stay perfectly still. It can probably smell us, but it can't see us if we don't move."

The huge dinosaur lumbered closer. Ian felt his whole body tense. Could they all stay quiet, and completely still? Was it even possible, with this many people, for not one of them to panic? To run? To even scream?

If there was any group, he told himself, that could do it, it would be these people. The Tyrannosaur came closer, and Ian froze. This was it.

Pippin stared, wide-eyed, at the dinosaur. It was so huge! Everything about it was enormous, especially to such a little Hobbit. Pippin was sure he couldn't scream even if he wanted to. His mouth was frozen tight with fear.

Merry was trembling. He was close enough to feel the Tyrannosaur's breath, to see into its open mouth. The dinosaur roared, shaking the tree. Merry clung to the branch, frozen with fright.

Sam felt the branch shake with the Tyrannosaur's roar. For a moment, he was sure he would fall. But the branch held, steadily, as the dinosaur kept on sniffing.

Frodo shivered, wishing in vain that he had the Ring, that he could put it on and disappear from the dinosaur's sight. Its huge eyes seemed to look straight at the terrified Ringbearer. But, still, Frodo didn't move.

Legolas sat completely still, his back straight against the trunk of the tree. Even if the dinosaur had good eyesight, he thought, it probably wouldn't be able to see him; he blended in well with the tree trunk, and both were equally silent and still.

Gimli had to fight an impulse to attack even something this huge. He wasn't used to hiding, to not being seen; it wasn't in the Dwarf's nature. But his size helped; he had an easier time hiding than the humans. And his clothes were dark, not easily seen against the wood.

Boromir seemed to know what the Dwarf was thinking, and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. The Tyrannosaur turned, and he froze. The huge dinosaur roared again and resumed searching.

Gandalf let out a breath, quietly. That had been close. Too close. This was impossible! How long was this thing going to stay? How long before it just gave up?

Aragorn was wondering the same thing, but for a different reason. He was having trouble breathing again, and was losing feeling in his arms and legs. He didn't know how long . . .

And then suddenly he found himself falling, falling into the air. He had no feeling, no control. Consciousness had left him by the time he hit the ground.

Ian saw Aragorn's body hit the ground, limp and still. The Tyrannosaur roared, and Ian knew what was going to happen. Unless . . .

He didn't think. He didn't have to. He knew he was the only one close enough; he'd been farther out on the branch. He dropped out of the tree, landing by Aragorn and then rolling, shielding the Ranger's body with his own. He was only vaguely aware of the pain as the huge dinosaur's jaws closed around him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Elrond was pacing. Q, only a few meters away, was smiling. "What is it you want, Q?" Elrond asked.

Q didn't reply, but simply smiled at the Elf, which annoyed Elrond even more. Still, he continued to pace.

Soon, he came close to Q, who either didn't notice or didn't mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Elrond could see Glorfindel, ready for his signa.

Elrond nodded slightly, counted to three, and leapt at Q, swinging an arm around the entity's neck, catching him off guard. At the same time, Glorfindel rushed up, bow drawn. "Bring them back, Q!" he shouted.

Q only laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. Don't you realize I can disappear if I want to? Or that your arrows won't harm me?"

"Try it," Glorfindel glared. "Just try it."

There was a brief silence, and an astonished look from Q. "What did you do?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten the power of the Elven Rings," Elrond whispered in his ear. He tightened his hold.

Glorfindel pulled back on the string of his bow. "Now bring them back."

* * *

"NO!" Gandalf shouted, and he looked ready to jump down himself, even though he could do nothing now. But before he could even give it a second thought, there was a flash of bright light.

They were back.

* * *

Elrond released Q and rushed over to the others, who had appeared out of nowhere, just as they had gone. "What happened?" Elrond asked.

Pippin and Boromir were wounded. Aragorn was unconscious. And another man, a stranger dressed in black, was hurt, badly. "Glorfindel, go get help," he ordered even before his question was answered.

Gandalf got to his feet first. "We ran into some . . . problems."

Elrond nodded. "I see. You may explain later."

"Aragorn was poisoned."

"Do you have any of the poison; that would help."

"Some splattered on his shirt."

"And who is . . ."

"That's Ian. Ian Malcolm," Pippin piped up, startling the Elf. "Please, Elrond, if there's anything you can do, please help him, he's hurt very badly."

Elrond nodded. It was true. Blood was flowing freely from several wounds in his chest, and his clothes were torn and bloody. "I'll do what I can," Elrond assured the Hobbit.

But one look at his friend's face told Gandalf that would not be much.

* * *

Ian Malcolm could feel a dull pain as consciousness washed back over him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he could make out most of their shapes for sure. Gandalf, who now looked more at home, with a pointed hat to match his long grey robes. The four Hobbits, Pippin closest to him. Boromir, as tall and soldier-like as he had been. Legolas and Gimli.

"Where . . ." he started, but his voice was quiet, little more than a whisper.

"You're in Rivendell," came a new voice. An Elf came into view, tall and proud, but something in his gaze was sad as his eyes met Ian's.

"Rivendell," Ian repeated. "Then . . . you're home."

"Yes," Gandalf nodded. "We're back."

"Aragorn . . . ?"

"Over there," Gandalf motioned to another bed. The Ranger lay quiet and still, but breathing evenly.

Ian smiled weakly. "Good . . . it worked."

"Yes, you saved him."

"Frodo? The Ring?"

Frodo nodded, touching a small ring on a chain around his neck.

Gandalf smiled. "For the moment, Middle-Earth is safe."

Ian coughed, and stared at the ceiling. "Try not to focus on that, my friend. It's a large goal, a worthy one, to be sure, but a detached one."

"Yet an important one."

"Not as important as saving the lives of those _in_ the world, each one of them with their own face, their name, their story." He turned to Merry and Pippin, lifting his arms slightly. Pippin clambered up on the bed beside him, followed closely by Merry.

"Gandalf," Ian smiled, eyes now fixed on the Wizard. "Never become detached, distanced, for people like these. It's them that make the war worth fighting, the world worth saving." He took their hands, squeezing them gently. "And you, Merry and Pippin, never doubt that. And never doubt that you have a part to play, things to do."

Pippin's eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around the mathematician as if he would never let go. "Ian?"

Ian Malcolm smiled, and looked lovingly into the young Hobbit's eyes. "Don't be afraid, Pippin. This isn't the end. Farewell, my young friend, until we meet again." He smiled and held the Hobbit close. Then he closed his eyes.

Pippin felt Ian's arms go limp around him, but still he held his friend close, as if by sheer strength of will he could give him life again. Merry put his arm around his cousin, and they both lay there and cried.

Aragorn groaned softly, and Elrond was at his side in an instant. "How do you feel?"

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Much better now that we're back. What's --" He turned, to see the rest of the Fellowship. "Oh, no. What happened?"

Gandalf came over to answer his question. "You fell out of the tree when you went unconscious from the poison. Ian . . . he jumped out after you. He saved your life."

"The Tyrannosaur," Aragorn realized. He sat up, looking over at Ian's body.

Gandalf nodded. "I don't know if he knew . . ."

Aragorn looked up. "He knew. That was one of the things he'd said, that he'd been attacked by one before, and that he'd almost died."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been listening to Ian too well.

Elrond watched as Gandalf helped Aragorn over to the rest of the Fellowship. Soon, Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn had their arms around each others' shoulders. Frodo and Sam were crying together. Boromir was on the bed next to Merry and Pippin, trying to comfort them. Gimli was kneeling beside him, muttering something in Dwarvish. Elrond realized it was probably a prayer or a ritual of some sort.

How strange, Elrond thought, that the whole Fellowship was affected by the death of an almost complete stranger. Maybe they had something in common after all. Maybe this man's death had given them the common ground they needed to truly become on Fellowship. Maybe there was more hope for their Quest's success than he'd thought.

Elrond smiled as the wind blew through the room. It brought a sense of peace, and almost seemed to whisper: "Hope in this. Trust in this. Remember. Life finds a way."

* * *

**xWhit3StaRx -- **Well, now you've found out what happened to Ian. :)

**Calime07 --** Well, I don't really know when this is taking place, and now that it's over, I guess it doesn't really matter, but it couldn't really be during the third movie because Ian isn't even in the third movie. Sometime after the second one, I guess. :)

**Elven hope --** Ian is the one in both the first and second movies. Yes, he's the one with the kid in the second movie, even though she's not his kid in the book. (sigh) He's the one they basically made the comedy relief in the first movie and he talks about chaos theory a lot. Does that help? Ummm, I think the dinosaur in the third movie is a spinosaurus or something, and, obviously, since this story is over, it is not going to make an appearance. T-Rex worked better, with Ian's memories and all. :) Against my better judment, I'm going to ask. What is a Utah raptor?

**SNAITF -- **Ummmm, oops. As you already know, I did kill off Ian. Didn't do it nearly as well as Michael Crichton, but, then again, I'm not writing a big long novel. Well, you see, by the time I got your review, I'd already written this, which isn't your fault because I was in Virginia, which is why I didn't get the review until a couple days ago, when all I had left to do was type out the chapter. And since I didn't feel like going back and rewriting a whole chapter just because no one wanted me to kill off Ian, um, he's dead. It would've been too much of a hassle to figure out a way to get him back to the US and get everyone else back to Middle-Earth. But those are all just excuses. The truth is I felt like killing off Ian and so I did it, plain and simple. I can do that; I'm the author. :)


End file.
